


Aishiteru

by FanimeLuv



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Bromance, Brothers, Feels, Hidashi kinda?, I give up, Sad, first fanfic, how do you even tag, i don't even, idek, what if we saw what happened when Tadashi went into the building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanimeLuv/pseuds/FanimeLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew that this was where I'd die. And I'd left Hiro behind. The one thing I promised never to do. Slight slash if you squint. Hidashi bromance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aishiteru

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even /shot/
> 
> Okay, this is my first fanfiction uploaded onto this awesome site! It's nice to be here xD
> 
> This is Hidashi Bromance. No actual romance. -I do ship them though-
> 
> This is also co-uploaded onto DeviantArt and Fanfiction.net so DONT SUE ME /cries/
> 
> Enjoy this sad oneshot fanfic that I decided to make so that other people could cry---

“Tadashi! No!” I felt a tug on my cardigan. 

“I’m sorry… Hiro. Someone has to save him, right?” I gave a pained look at Hiro. He looked so vulnerable… so alone. I just wanted to stay with him and hug him.

But I couldn’t. In his eyes, there was pain, a look that said, “You’re going to leave me like our parents did?!” I knew, I knew. There was a very small chance that I would make out of this alive. But he’s in there! Professor Callaghan… he’s in trouble…!

“Someone has to help.” I said to Hiro as I dashed into the institute. My cap fell off as I was running. 

Dearest Hiro… I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! Hiro…!

The entrance blew up behind me, the heat barely scorching my back. I grimaced, remembering that Hiro was out there, seeing that. He probably thought I died. I’m an indestructible walking crow, Hiro. It’ll take more than that to kill me.

This place is going to blow up soon… I’ve got to hurry and save the professor… 

There he is! Wait, what is he doing with Hiro’s…?

“Professor Callaghan!” I shouted out to him. He quickly turned around.

“Tadashi… leave.” I shook my head stubbornly in defiance.

Professor Callaghan sighed. “You’re an idiot, and you always have been.”

“Wait! No! What are you doing?” 

“Taking the microbots. What else?”

I stepped back, feeling the pricks of betrayal hitting my conscience. 

“Why. Why you! You …”

Professor Callaghan smirked. “It’s for a good cause, Tadashi. Now… leave.”

I shook my head again.

Suddenly, Professor Callaghan shouted out. “Tadashi! Look out!” 

All I saw was a column falling. Right towards me.

“Hiro….! No…”

I knew that this was where I’d die. And I’d left Hiro behind. The one thing I promised never to do.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tadashi?”

“… yeah?”

“Where’s Mom?”

“… Hiro…”

“… Where’s Dad…?”

“I’m sorry, Hiro.”

“Are they… dead?”

“…y-yes…”

“I miss Mom and Dad.”

“Me too, Hiro. Me too.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tadashi?”

“Yeah, Hiro?”

“Promise me something.”

“Sure, little bro!”

“Don’t ever leave me… like Mom and Dad did.”

“… of course, you knucklehead. Of course.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of those memories with my favorite little bro.

Hiro Hamada…

Aishiteru.


End file.
